Detention Ushii x Tora High School AU
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Love makes people do stupid things and this applies to Kanae, who found that the better way to catch her crush's attention was to constantly get herself detention so she could be under his supervision. What happens when she finds out that he actually checks on her as much as she checks on him? High school Au Eiji x Kanae/ Ushii x Tora
1. Chapter 1

High School AU - two-shots

Summary: Love makes people do stupid things and this applies to Kanae, who found that the better way to catch her crush's attention was to constantly get herself detention so she could be under his supervision. What happens when she finds out that he actually checks on her as much as she checks on him?

Notes: I just wanted to see a jealous Eiji to be honest... Also, I feel like this is kinda short so I'll make two chapters for this~ I hope you enjoy either way ^^

It was already past five minutes of the hour they had told Kanae for her detention hour but until now she was there alone, and she had even arrived late herself so fifteen out of an hour had already past that meant less time on the room. Either way, she sat on a desk by the window and took her forest green nail polish, the same tone of her eyes that were shining as she took the brusher, making sure the right amount of paint that would be necessary would be on the brusher before moving the brusher to her left hand, starting to paint her thumb's nail: Starting at the base of the nail, stroking the brush to the left, to the right, and then down the center. Voila, one done!

While repeating the process on the other nails the door had opened and closed as a new presence made their way to her, she had heard the footsteps and the door, even if they didn't actually make much or even any noise but she always had a feline-like hearing sense that allowed her to hear things that few persons could with the same ease as her but even as she had heard the new person in the room she didn't look away from her nails until the very last one was done, that was when she felt the person's presence way too close to her and almost shivered under his deep voice that was so close to her ear, resisting the urge to let a blush curse her cheeks.

"Miss Aira, I believe this is not the place to do such things, even if the color perfectly matches with your eyes."

She gulped, not for having been caught, in fact, she had even preferred that she had been caught by a teacher... Why was he here?! She internally screamed as she tried to keep her composure and closed the nail polish before turning her head to face him but her eyes widen as she realizes how close his face is to hers as he was bent over to be at her height.

"What are you even doing here?! Don't tell me you actually broke some lousy rule such like running in the halls..."

She had raised her voice a little in surprise, clearly not expecting him there and especially for breaking some rules, that was her thing to do, not his.

He sighed at the thought of breaking the rules and due to the fact of the useless raising of the voice coming from her but he gave his answer.

"Actually, I'm here as a replacement. needed to take care of a contest or something of the sort and asked me to watch over you"

She arched an eyebrow in confusion until the fact hit her: She was going to be alone with him for an entire -or almost entire- hour in the same room... As she felt a blush starting to threaten to show up she faked a huff and turned her face forward again, turning her back to him "You make it sound like you need to babysit me or something. "

Eiji smiled a little and put his arms on either side of hers, making sure they slightly touched and felt how the girl tensed a bit however he didn't move, keeping his lips as close as possible from her ear, still at a decent distance to not be considered something creepy.

"If you want to call it that. What have you done this time miss Kanae?"

She wanted to move away from him before he could notice how fast her heartbeat had turned. How she wanted for him to understand half of the things she felt for him...But she needed to face the facts: there was no way he would even notice her outside the detention room, let alone return her feelings.

"Why do you need to know?"

He shrugged "Unless you want to do some works that would probably entertain a primary schooler I thought you wouldn't mind talk. After all, you are a really extroverted person, aren't you? Or do you want to pick a fight with everyone, like you seem to do with me?"

Kanae sighed and looked to the other side from his face, refusing to look at him " I... I just punched a guy's face. Hey, at least I think I fixed his face, in my opinion, it's much better now." Eiji's eyes widened a little in surprise but before he could make any other question she had beaten him in replying first "I'm not one to get jealous for dudes like that so don't think anything of the sort, and this wasn't the case anyway but he was more precisely trying to suck one of my friend's face when she was clearly trying to break away from him... So I helped her by breaking his face." She shrugged like she didn't have done anything wrong and Eiji could actually understand her behaviors, even if he didn't defend violence but if it were a particular case (If he had found any guy doing that to Kanae he probably would have done the same thing she had done, to be truly honest) he wouldn't have any choice but do the same thing.

"I see..." He says and backs away, a little to Kanae's disappointment "There could be other ways you know...? I feel that you waste your potential on ridiculous matters. I can find you here almost once or even twice a week..."

The girl pouted at being reprehended but she would never admit she was just there to see him "Thanks for the information but you're not my boyfriend to tell me what to do"

"Kanae." His voice was serious once more and it actually seemed... Annoyed? Maybe she was stepping the line? She didn't understand how, she had called him awful things and never got a reaction from him other than a cold glare. But before she could even turn to him, she felt a warm hand on her chin and before she could react her face was facing him, dangerously close to the older student's face, which made her gulp but trying her best to meet his eyes "I'm serious. I see so much wasted potential in you... It even makes me mad how you don't see that about yourself"

He'd seen her before, not just in the detention room, it was easier to say he managed to see her everywhere he went. In the hallways, he could always see her chatting with some guy that seemed to shamelessly look at her body lustfully, probably thinking of her just as an easy prey, thankfully that girl always seemed to refuse them after throwing some indecent comebacks which made them return to try their luck on another day, even if she always -or at least Eiji hoped so - denied them; otherwise Eiji didn't know how much longer he could stand those guys until he reclaimed what belonged to him. Even if she seemed to hate him for whatever reason he still couldn't understand, he couldn't mistake those signs and looks she gave him. It could be his imagination but Eiji was not one to act irrationally, no matter how strong his emotions were, and he was pretty sure he had caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking; he noticed how much more frequently they had crossed their paths on the school's grounds and even out and how she seemed to always pick a fight with him... Maybe as a clumsy way to get his attention? What did he felt for her? Maybe something like hunger, because just like hunger, it's something not impossible to ignore however it can be painful and the feeling does not recede the longer you resist, the urge gets even bigger as the time passes to the point of him being enabled to desire her just to him. Until there, there were only two things that mattered to him: good grades and food, when suddenly he had met her, with that meeting his list grew up to three things and he could never return to just the first two no matter how much he tried to forget.

"W-Where does that come from?" She got up and turned to him, being trapped between him and her desk, still looking at him shocked as she did not expect such attention from him. Her cheeks betrayed her when showing a small hint of a pink color on them, something that didn't go past Eiji's analyzing eyes but he was more focused on the way her lips moved as she talked, completely entranced by them.

She noticed how his stare was directly on her lips, what made her bite her lower lip in both excitement and nervously as she felt like he was getting closer and closer to her.

His mouth was rough against her, unsure of what to do, all of this had been so sudden but he for once couldn't control himself as those taunting lips were asking to be kissed, but as he felt her pressing her own lips to match his, his arms wrapped themselves around her to pull her closer, pressing her against him even if he had to bend down due their height difference but that didn't matter in that moment. His lips softened as the kiss progressed and Kanae couldn't resist a soft humming sound as the intimate affection got more passionate. Her hands were pressed on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat as she felt how much it matched her own, until she moved them to his long, silky dark hair, intertwining straws in her long nailed fingers like she always had wanted to do since she had first seen him. This wasn't Kanae's first kiss but she would count it as the only that meant something for her.

The two break away from each other as the air was once again needed but just as their eyes met, a second was enough for them to lose themselves on a second kiss, this time Kanae initiating it as she pulled his face closer to her again. The second kiss was deeper than the previous one, yet the same feelings were still there, their hands explored the most part of the other's body they could reach, in a desperate measure to realize that what was happening was real and not just any dream.

The bell rings, signifying the end of the hour and for Kanae, the end of her detention, but she was loving this punishment too much to let it end this way, however, Eiji seemed to have other plans as he cupped her cheeks as he broke from the kiss, this time backing away enough so they could have a decent talk.

He smiled gently as he saw Kanae panting, trying to catch up some air and kissed her forehead affectionally.

"Kanae, make sure this is the last time I see you in this room"

She could only hum in agreement, still astonished by the kisses and try her best to not squeal, even if she didn't really have heard what was said. He took his phone out from his pocket and looked to see a reminder of a reunion he had to take care of putting the mobile in the pocket once again and looking back at the girl."I hate to leave business unsolved but I really have to go now. I'll see you around" He placed one last small kiss on her lips, not even giving her time to reply before leaving the detention room calmly, fixing his suit as Kanae had previously misfit it a little during their kiss, leaving the female student on the room by herself.

Kanae let out a long sigh she didn't even realize she had been holding and leaned back on the desk behind her, sitting down on top of the table as she let her fingers linger on her lips, still feeling the buzzing feeling of Eiji's lips against hers.

"Wait. What just happened?" She asked out loud, enabled to keep the thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the last time Kanae had seen Eiji but she had resisted the urge to not punch someone and go back to the detention room. Her friends were talking with each other but Kanae dozed off after Toshiko starting to comment on how she was now dating that other guy that Kanae couldn't care less since the blonde female could get a new boyfriend every three days if she wasn't already with two at the same time.

"Kanae? Kanae!" She felt someone shaking her shoulder which caused her to snap out of her thoughts and look at the one that was shaking her, Ryouka's green eyes looked at Kanae with some confusion and concern "Were you listening?"

"heh? Oh yeah... What was that again?" Kanae smiled nervously, hating the fact of not being in her best mood to enjoy the time with her friends but there was someone that she couldn't take off her head and there was nothing that could distract her until she solved what had happened a week ago with Eiji. That had been so out of character, she never expected someone like Eiji to be one to kiss and let go... Had he played a joke on her? And that was why he was avoiding her? She denied such thoughts, even if she didn't found any positive answer to why he had kissed her, it was impossible for him to like someone like her so... She needed to think of what happened as one timer only.

Toshiko huffed in annoyance as she realized the red-haired wasn't listening to her but Misaki thankfully came to Kanae's rescue before the Inou's heiress could complain "Is everything ok Kanae? You seem a little off... And this it's already a week since you're like this..."

Kanae looked at Misaki, out of the three girls she was without a doubt she could talk without being judged and could actually get a good advice that would help but for some reason, she had forgotten that she could have talked with the pacifist girl. She gave a small smile to her "I'm fine... Sorry if I worried you, I just have something on my mind"

"Do you need to talk about it?" Misaki asked but the concerned look that showed up in Kanae's face made her realize she would prefer a more private conversation, unfortunately, she never was able to reply as the professor made his way into the room, which caused the four girls to stop their chat and go back to their places before the teacher started the class.

Nevertheless, Kanae didn't show any interestest in class as she kept drawing little notes on her paper, trying to distract herself from thinking of Eiji.

The past week had been the most stressful week Eiji had ever remembered. From exams to projects to after-hours reunions because of the student council, all of this making it impossible to even see Kanae, who he was almost desperate to find.

Ever since the kiss it had been impossible to keep his mind off her, which made this week even harder. And there was when he heard it: her laugh. Turning around a hallway he was expecting her to be either alone or with one of the friends but he wasn't expecting at all to find some guy being all flirty with her, who he now noticed was kinda laughing out of nervous, seeming to be wanting to just run away from there. Oh, he could help her with that with no problem.

Kanae wanted to sigh and tell the guy to go annoy someone else... Or just punch his face would help but that would get her, probably, once again in the detention room but the male had finally managed to catch her attention as she heard him gulp, looking completely afraid from whatever he was seeing. Kanae was about to ask what was wrong when someone grabs her hand, not a strong grip but hard enough to drag her out of there as the person mumbled in his deep voice "You come with me"

She didn't have a chance to fight back or to reply before they entered the detention room out of luck, and thankfully nobody was there but them. Slowly, Eiji turned to Kanae, who seemed to have lost any words that she wanted to say as she saw his gaze on her, and locked the door behind her also allowing her to lean her back against it.

"Thanks..." Kanae mumbled, breaking their gazes to look at the floor, feeling rather shy out of sudden "That dude was starting to get on my nerves"

A blush crept on her cheeks as a hand gently moved to lift her face and she felt his breath closer than before, her eyes met his before closing them as his lips crashed on hers, letting out a small hum.

Kanae's hands moved to his chest, then slowly to his face to pull him closer to be able to deepen the kiss. Eiji moved forward, trapping her body between his and the door, receiving something similar to a purr coming from her. Their kiss was hard, deep, passionate and a way to express the urge both had for each other, they simply couldn't get enough.

They broke the kiss but kept the stare on each other, she felt his hand gently grabbing hers and giving it a soft squeeze.

"I don't want to talk about anything else at this moment. If anything, I would prefer to not even talk but I believe we have some business to talk about..." His eyes moved to her slightly open lips and he struggled so much to not kiss them once again, another thing that got his attention was how hard Kanae was breathing and how her chest quickly moved, what made the leverage that the unbuttoned shirt showed was more visible to him "Why do you have your shirt unbuttoned? I believe that goes against the school's rules..."

"Are you serious? So the business you want to talk about is the way I dress?" She huffed, looking down at her shirt; it would be needed a certain angle to be able to see anything so she didn't understand what was his problem "I only noticed the button broke free this morning and I was already late so there was nothing to do. Are you really going to punish me for that?" It was meant to be ironic more than anything else, for that reason she never expect to be lifted on the air, her back steady against the door while her legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around Eiji's waist as they found something to support her weight, his body now fully against hers as there was no space to separate them.

"I believe you deserve a punishment" A small growl escapes his throat when feeling her warm body so near, it didn't help that her cheeks were adorned with a lovely pink color and that she looked at him half shocked and half excited, either way, she didn't seem to break away from his grip. One of his hands rested on her hips while the other was by her cheek, gently caressing it as his look softened "Kanae... If you see that I'm going too far to you... If you want me to stop, please say so and I'll stop right away."

She licked her lips, feeling her mouth dry, and nodded. Not wasting any more time, Eiji leaned in and barely touched her lips with his own, resisting to chuckle at the prepared expression that Kanae had, waiting for the kiss but it was her punishment. His lips missed hers as he moved them to the side, kissing the side of her lips instead, and moving to the side, kissing her cheeks and then meeting her ear, where he nibbled it, earning a pleased cry from the female, whose nails scratched lightly his shirt's back "E-Eiji..."

His heart started beating even faster than it already was. This girl had no idea of what she did to him, how did she intend that he kept his composure when she was melting on his arms? Without being able to stop himself, his lips were locked once again with hers in an open-mouthed, wet kiss that was immediately answered in the same intensity as he had started.

"You..." he said as he rested his forehead against hers, her half-open eyes staring back at his as she heard his words "Have no idea how much you made me suffer these past few days"

"Is that so...?" she whispered and leaned into a kiss but Eiji dodged his head so their lips didn't meet, which caused her to pout.

He moved his face to her neck and she shivered when feeling the wet tongue on her neck, making her bite her bottom lip to not moan in pleasure " I don't like seeing you with other guys."

Kanae tried to look at his face to see his expression but due to the position they were in, that would be impossible "What do you mean with that?"

A sudden mix of pain and pleasure came from her neck and she couldn't help but yelp out of surprise, what would make Eiji chuckle if he wasn't so busy giving her neck a love bite. Eiji licked the spot one last time before facing her again with a serious expression " It means that I don't allow you to be with anyone else but me."

Her eyes widened under his possessive tone, being the first time she had heard him order her for anything else than school related. Eiji was often known for this cold expression but Kanae couldn't help but be attracted to it and deep down she saw it as one of his way to hide his weakness, just like hers was to punch anything that annoyed her. She smiled and brought her hands to his face again, pulling him close and giving a small peck on his lips "Even if you did allow me... There would be nobody else that I want to be with but you..."

The following kiss was nothing like all the others they had shared: it wasn't hungry or seeking to dominate but they were slow, lovingly showing their affections for each other as their hands explored the other's body as they could.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the next class but to Kanae's surprise, Eiji didn't break away from the kiss, which made her do it herself and look at him with an unavoidable sad expression "I guess it's time for class heh? Is not a good thing that the student's council role model gets late for class" She teases him, her hands running up and down on his arms as she feels his clothed muscles.

Eiji sighed and moved away after carefully letting the girl land once again on her feet, yet his arms were still around her waist and hers on his arms "I guess that is right..." he saw her gaze turning to the ground, looking shy "Kanae?"

"Would you..." She started, after a couple of minutes in silence "like to... I don't know, hang out sometime after classes?"

He smiled, finding how cute Kanae currently was acting even despite after doing what they had done and practically admitting to being in a relationship with him she still seemed to be scared of his refusal on a date. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, using his other to unlock the door behind her.

"Why not now?"

"What about class?" She was beyond shocked with his answer. It must be the first time she had seen Eiji ever skip a class.

"Even if I went to class I wouldn't be able to focus so we could do something productive. Also, we still have an unsolved business... You still have your punishment, remember?"

She gulped, excited and afraid at the same time, and nodded, giving in to his argument and letting herself being conducted by him as he made their way out of the school and to his place, probably to take care of her unsolved punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: So I decided to continue this with a few more chapters, this one is not fully a too explicit Lemon - or at least not as explicit as I usually write-, but I will still change the rate of this fanfic as there will be one chapter with a full lemon. I'm not sure how far will I continue this fanfic but for now, I have at least more two chapters planned. Thanks for all the support ^^

A couple of months had passed since Kanae and Eiji had officially become a couple and things were going pretty smooth between them, even if in school settings they acted the most normal as possible - Even if Kanae tried to tease Eiji here and there-, ignoring the moments they spent in the detention room.

As the exams approached, Eiji couldn't refuse to help his girlfriend's studies but he denied her any question about the upcoming exams that he could have known due to his position.

"C'mon Eiji. I know you know something... Can't you be a good boyfriend and just tell me?" Kanae groaned, laying down on his bed and letting the book she had been using to study slip from the bed.

Eiji sighed and turned around, having been sitting on his desk while doing his stuff "I'm helping you study, such as a good supportive boyfriend should do, I assume."

The female pouted and sat down with her legs crossed once again, ignoring the fact she had a skirt and was probably giving quite a view "That's not enough, you're not even encouraging me."

Eiji smiled a little, a mix of a smile and a smirk, and got up, making his way to the bed Kanae was in " I guess that is a little true. Alright, let's study seriously now"

Kanae groaned softly once more but as she felt her boyfriend settling himself behind her and pulling her to him in a cuddling position she melted into his arms, making her more relaxed as she picked up the book again.

She wasn't even sure what they were studying for but she didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend, even more, when he was already in his last year. She wanted to show him that he could trust her in making her way in the right way and even if she would miss him in the next year as they wouldn't be able to see each other so frequently, she would still show him that she would keep her good work.

But all the focus and motivation she had quickly faded away after a while, mostly because she was being enchanted by the way he touched her arm affectionally. His hand moved slowly, up and down her arm in a teasing manner, leaving her skin on fire even after being dating for a couple of months. Yet that reminded her of something "Hey Eiji?"

Eiji stopped reading what was written in the book and looked at her "What is it?"

Feeling his stare on her made her a little uncomfortable as she did not know how to approach the subject "Do you... Not find me attractive?"

The question had taken him out off guard, which made him look confused at her "Where does that question come from?"

A nervous chuckle came from Kanae and she closed the book, letting it by their side on the bed, before turning to face him, getting out of his grip "Well... You never seem to try to make a move on me. You know, in a more lustful way... "

Eiji couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, still a little confused by the argument "You want me to do so?"

"Not necessarily... I mean, only if you want to. " She blushed a little and looked away, refusing to look at him as she already regretted bringing the topic.

"Kanae." He sighed and gently brushed away the hairs that covered her face, keeping his hand on her cheek as he caressed it with his thumb " I'm sorry if I made you think that way. I just didn't want to step over your comfort zone."

Kanae looked at him again, smiling softly at his concerns and puts her hand over his " You almost make it sound like this is your first time with someone" She laughed softly and rubbed her nose affectionately with his.

"Because it is?" He muttered, as if it was something normal, which it was for him but made Kanae stopped her movements to look at him.

"What?" She blinked, taking in his words "You mean... I'm the first person you're in a relationship?"

His finger slides slowly down her face until reaching her chin to tilt it up, lining it for him to place a small peck on her lips "In case you didn't notice, I was more interested in school matters than dates"

Kanae blushed a little, realizing that somehow she had managed to get the perfect student's attention "Oh, I see"

On the other side, Eiji smiled seeing the blush that adorned those cheeks that made his girlfriend even more adorable" But about your little problem..." The pinkish blush turned a deep red when he put his hands on her hips and turned them around, laying her down on the bed with him on top "I believe it can be easily solved"

Her eyes widened at the suggestion but she couldn't help but think that maybe she was forcing things to move too quickly "Hey, we don't have to do anything if you don't want... "

"So, if I want, I can do anything that I desire?" He asked with a certain mocking tone on his voice, which only received a nod from the girl "Good, I've been wanting to try something"

The black-haired male moved his face to her neck, giving it a teasing lick what made Kanae gasp in surprise but as Eiji started placing a small trail of kisses along the neck she could feel the air of the room getting hotter as he moved lower and lower.

He kept his trail until arriving at the hem of her shirt, that exposed a little of her chest as Kanae still decided to wear the shirt a little open "Kanae... What about you? Have you done this before?"

She could hear a certain pain in his voice but as a hand teased the skin of her leg she couldn't give much attention to the concern if anything she wanted to clear it as quickly as possible. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his warmth as near as possible "I could have gone on a few dates and stuff but... I've never wanted to do something like this with anyone else but you. And I believe you once said I only belonged to you right? Only you are allowed to see me this way" Her tone could have started out as confident but as the words started leaving her mouth she started feeling shyer as if she was afraid he would deny her, but to her surprise, something like a possessive growl escaped his throat.

"That's right. You're mine and mine alone."

Kanae let out a deep sigh and relaxed under his body while he continued his kisses on her skin "Eiji... Do whatever you want to me."

The male looked up at her seriously, stopping his movements to be able to do so "Are you sure? If you continue, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to hold myself"

She smiled up at him and held his face in her hands, rubbing her nose against his in an affection showing expression "I don't want you to hold back, I want you to show me everything you have for me."

They stood there for a couple of minutes, Eiji continued looking for any source of doubt in Kanae's features but only found her smiling at him with an excited glint in her eyes. The excited glint disappeared when Eiji decided to get up but before she could ask if something was wrong he just smiled "I need to take some precautions first, wait a moment please"

With that, he left the room, leaving a confused Kanae laying on the bed. He only returned a few minutes after, it didn't take too long for him to return actually, and he brought a small box with him, closing and locking the door behind him "I needed to grab these and make sure the rest weren't home"

She assumed he was referring to the other three guys that shared the apartment with Eiji, Kanae had seen them around the school from time to time and even used to talk with Michio and the younger of the twins, the older twin that also lived there was just mostly her partner in crime when they tried to pull a prank on the younger brother.

Taking a closer look at the box she noticed he was carrying a box of condoms and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, letting out a sound similar to a purr "Always prepared aren't you?"

Eiji let the box near the bed and went to his position once again, smiling down at her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to her body " I guess that's the benefit of living with the rest, at least they're worth for something"

Kanae laughed at his unusual complaint about his roommates but soon the two lost themselves in their own world. The clothes started to get bothering and slowly they were released and exposed their natural forms, completely at the mercy of each other.

Eiji felt Kanae's nails clutch themselves on his back as the girl let out a small yelp of pain, hiding her face in his neck, having underestimated the pain of losing her innocence once he started turning one with her and to his misfortune he could only try to keep her calm with soft, sweet words on her ear, kissing every inch of her face and muffling her painful pants with feverous kisses to help her distract herself from the pain.

Only when she started to feel pleasure over the pain he allowed himself to slowly thrust into her, keeping a steady rhythm to not cause any more discomfort on her but as the previously pain pants turned into moans begging him to continue he didn't found any reason to hold himself anymore and just kept moving.

Due to their lack of practice in the sexual field, it didn't take too long for both to reach their peak, leaving them exhausted from the non-planned exercise.

Eiji turned them around, his back meeting the sheets, and allowed Kanae to cuddle with his chest as his large hand circled her petite back, watching as she melted into his embrace.

"Eiji~" Kanae purred while rubbing herself against his chest before looking up at him with a large smirk on her face " I wouldn't mind studying this subject over and over with you"

The male couldn't help but chuckle, combing her wild hair gently and placing a kiss on her forehead " Anytime you want"

Kanae smiled and slowly rubbed her cheek against his before placing her lips on his for a chaste kiss before settling herself again on her chest, getting comfortable to take a small nap to recover her energy, soon being followed by Eiji, who kept his arms around her protectively, after putting themselves under the sheets to keep their warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Needs to be revised, however, will probably just do it after I finish exams.

Kanae playfully interlocked her boyfriend's hair in a long braid while he slept. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face when thinking how things were between them and how they had started in the first place.

It was the first year that Kanae would frequent that high school and her enthusiasm was extremely high, she was only in the second class but she had already met some interesting persons, or more precisely she had already found that small group she would probably get along with for some reason.

The second class was no other than PA and that was when she saw him for the first time. It was almost impossible to not notice him, actually.

Kanae had actually been so lost in thoughts that didn't even managed to understand how she had failed the sprint she had been doing as an exercise, twisting her foot in the process and causing her to fall down, sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright Miss?" Kanae bit her lip, trying to calm down the small pain that she could feel from her feet, only after she looked at the origin of the voice and, when noticing it belonged to the dark-haired male she had been looking at, she shyly looked away, nodding slightly.

"I-I'm fine... " She mumbled and tried to get up but the only result she managed to get was to fall once again, what clearly contradicted her words.

"I'll take her to the infirmary" She heard the tall student warning the teacher while he effortlessly set her on his back, making her blush lightly under such close contact.

"Kashii." The teacher looked at him while he thought about the decision, he was supposed to go with the injured student but he couldn't leave the rest of the class by themselves and Kashii was a model student, he knew nothing wrong would be done "Alright, you're dismissed"

"Thank you," Eiji said while Kanae awkwardly wrapped her arms around his slender neck to try to keep herself in place and then the two left the sport's field to head to the infirmary.

The walk was made in complete silence, the hallway was empty except for them as the students should all be in class, and Kanae couldn't help but try to break the silence, finding herself in an awkward situation "Hum... Thank you. But I think my foot is good already and I can walk by myself"

She wasn't sure if she had spoken too low or if he was just ignoring her but she did not succeed with her plan. Her heartbeat was beating faster and faster by the second and she had no idea why but she was sure she was afraid he would feel it.

Thankfully, or unthankfully, for her, the ride didn't take too long until they reached the infirmary and he set her on one of the available beds in the room carefully, only then he looked at her, right into her emerald eyes and showed a small smile "There, from now on take care of yourself, alright?"

She blushed a little under his stare and moved her head to look away, feeling rather bashful. She could almost see herself as a child being scolded by their parents "T-Thanks..."

"There's no need to thank." His grey eyes didn't leave hers, even if she had turned around, he had even smiled a little more finding such attitude a little cute. "It's my job to help."

Kanae tilted her head slightly in confusion "Job? Are you a monitor or what?"

Eiji couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, something that seemed pure music to Kanae's ears " I'm in the student council."

"Isn't that lame?" She arched an eyebrow, not finding anything interesting about having such extra job, for her, it was already a punishment to go to certain classes, let alone stay even more time to take care of things that professors didn't want to take care of.

He just smiled "I guess you could see it that way, yet it is something that allows some rightness. You have the power to decide what is right and then do it. It's only that way that we are allowed to move on."

She stared at him, taking in the words he had announced. He spoke with so much conviction that it was impossible for anyone to not think someone like him would go far yet... There she was, not understanding a word but at the same time understanding everything. It was a contradiction but she couldn't help to feel that way.

"Well, the nurse shouldn't take too long to come see you, I should be going and let you rest."

He prepared himself to leave but two small hands grabbed his one before he could get too far what made him turn around to see Kanae looking even shyer than ever before.

"Can you... Please stay with me a little longer?"

He showed her a small smile but before he could speak, the nurse had made her way to the room and thanked Eiji to had brought Kanae to the infirmary, however, he should leave so that she could do her job.

Eiji, who wasn't one of going against orders, only politely nodded and looked one last time to the girl sitting by the edge of the bed " I hope you're more careful next time"

Those were the last words she heard him say as the nurse covered her line of vision to see the damage to her ankle and after she moved aside, the male student was nowhere in sight.

Kanae answered half-heartedly to the questions the older woman asked and after some minor care she was dismissed for the rest of the day, not that she had any other class so she would go home either way.

The nurse asked if she had someone to help her and Kanae smiled at her, saying to not worry and thanked before quickly grabbing her stuff that had been bought by one of her friends.

She wasn't expecting, however, to find Misaki and Ryoka waiting for her outside the infirmary, who replied they would make sure everything was ok was Kanae.

The two female students insisted on accompanying Kanae home and after ten minutes of arguing that it wasn't needed, Kanae finally gave up and let the two walk beside her as she guided the way home.

"Are you sure you can walk by yourself?" Misaki asked, full of concern. Her eyes watched the right foot of Kanae, noticing how her long white sock covered the bandage.

"I'm sure, this was nothing." Kanae smiled at her, even if she still appreciated the concerns, she was sure by tomorrow she would be fine "It was just a scratch... And it was my fault, I should have been more careful, well, at least it was a huge way to start the school year"

"That's right, I noticed something really interesting..." Kanae looked at Ryoka to find her with an innocent looking smile yet there was something unsettling about it "I saw how you kept checking that tall guy... Kashii, wasn't it? Eiji Kashii."

Eiji Kashii... Kanae reminded herself of his name, it sounded already so perfect, so flawless, so ear-catching... "O-oh? W-What about it?"

The smile on the green-haired female only got bigger and Misaki didn't really take too long to understand the point that Ryoka was trying to reach " He is a true gentleman, isn't he? Almost like a prince of a fairy tale... Carrying you like that to help you when you hurt yourself even not knowing you..."

"And your point is...?" Kanae tried to turn her face to any side where both Ryoka and Misaki wouldn't see her pinkish cheeks and even tried to speed up her steps to avoid any themes that would embarrass her.

Ryoka wasn't unaware of the actions and actually giggled a little "Kanae~ You're blushing! Already having a crush, right on the first day? That's cute"

The blushing girl quickly turned to her with her eyes wide open as she shook her hands in front of her "A crush? No, no, no. I just... I just found him... Interesting. Yeah, that's it"

"Kanae... " Misaki's calm voice reached the ginger-haired ears and she looked at her to find her with a smile, not as teasing as Ryoka's, just a gentle, understanding smile " There is no problem in having a crush."

"I. Have. No. Crush! Especially on some brooding type like him" She huffed, crossing her arms as she tried to convince her friends - and herself- of what she was saying.

Yet, Ryoka still seemed to want to push the topic but thankfully for Kanae, Misaki decided to change to another theme, so she explained what happened on the rest of the class that Kanae hadn't been able to assist. Even if Kanae only knew Misaki for a few hours, she already knew that girl was a pure angel.

The rest of the walk was short and after more arguments that Kanae was fine, Ryoka and Misaki finally let her alone in her apartment before each going their separate ways.

On the next day, Kanae had decided to thank Eiji for his kindness, even if she knew she had already said too many thanks, but anything was good as long as she could see him again. She wasn't desperate, not at all... And it was not a crush.

"I-I just want to... Thank you once more I guess" Kanae walked slowly along the hallway, thinking out loud the words she wanted to say but nothing seemed to be a good speech. She wondered if what Ryoka had said the previous day had inflated the way Kanae saw the older student...

As the girl was so lost in thoughts she didn't saw how she was heading right straight into the person she was looking for, only noticing his presence when she slammed into his chest.

"I can see you're a little troublemaker..." She backed away once she heard his voice, her eyes never leaving the ground, afraid of meeting the one she already knew it was there.

"Geez, sorry. I wasn't seeing where I was going. Don't think this is like those girly-girl clichés where girls don't seem to know how to tangle their shoes and end up being constantly helped"

"Are you saying you're trying to find a way for me to help you once again?" She could hear the mock on his face and it only made her anger and embarrassment increase.

"I'll let you know that I don't need your help! I can take care of myself" She raised her voice, pointing at him in an attempt of looking intimidating, however only managed to get a confused expression from the male student until he showed a small smirk and Kanae could actually feel her heart skip a beat.

"Is that so?"

Enabled to have any other reaction she glared at him, throwing a few not so polite words before walking the other way with a huff.

Since that little accident the two didn't have the chance to chat again, they had passed a few times by each other in the hallways but that was it.

Days passed and turned into a month since their last conversation. Kanae had tried to apologize but her pride was too big for her to continue her plans so she just moved with her life.

And thankfully for her, there were other things to help her get distracted from Eiji. There was that one guy that was usually around her and it wasn't the first time he had asked her out.

The first time he did ask, they were in the middle of a hallway and before she could reply to him, she noticed how Eiji had left a classroom at that exact time and was looking at her as if he was waiting for her answer.

Kanae wasn't really going to accept as she felt it would be wrong to give any false hopes to the guy but when her emerald eyes met Eiji's greyish eyes she felt that something wouldn't allow her to say a yes.

With an apologetic smile, she said she wasn't really looking for any relation at the moment and wanted to stay away from dates for a while. Good thing that the guy didn't push forward and she noticed that as soon as she denied the date request, Eiji continued his way like nothing had happened.

The next time the same guy tried another attempt was after the two of them got themselves an hour of detention after classes, Kanae wasn't even sure what they had done wrong to end up going there.

However, this time Kanae didn't have Eiji looking down on her as if judging so she didn't feel that feeling of refusal "If I tell you that I'll go on ONE date, will you quit it?"

The guy gave her a huge grin, happy to finally get a 'yes' but before he could answer he felt a deadly aura going straight to him as a tall student president council passed by between them, also throwing a cold glare at Kanae "This isn't a place to date" He mumbled, mostly to her and she noticed how cold his tone was, so unlike the first time he had helped her.

"Kashii. What do I own the visit?" Mr. Duodecuple looked up from his book as the student approached him.

"Actually, the professor Tsujiie needed your help. I just came to warn, yet I don't mind taking your place to watch over this hour" He said formally, Kanae never taking his eyes off him and constantly his eyes met hers.

"I see. Then, I'll go check where I can help, thank you for your service. I wish more student had that sense of responsibility"

Eiji hummed as a reply and the older teacher left the room, leaving the three students in the room. The rest of the hour passed in a rather uncomfortable silence, Kanae ended up passing the hour drawing small scribbles.

Once the bell rang once again, Kanae didn't want to waste any more time there and as soon as possible, she grabbed her stuff and left, even a little rushed to avoid talking about the date again. She even thought how ironic it was that every time she was asked out, Eiji seemed to always end up in the same place...

As the detention room was one of the last rooms of the school, Kanae had to make her way along the hallways, in the way stopping by a vending machine to grab a soda.

To her surprise, she noticed Ryoka sitting on a desk of one of the empty classrooms, and went in to talk with her friend, ending up chatting about Eiji's sudden appearance on the detention room.

The two chatted for a good while, Kanae was a little surprised that the green-haired hadn't teased her or anything... Until she got up to leave.

"Oh by the way..." Ryoka mumbled, her back turned to Kanae, as she was leaving the room "He was totally checking on you."

"Ha. Your imagination is going too far" Kanae rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her soda.

"Alright, if you say so. Well, let's make a bet since you're so sure. If in this three years you two end up dating or just hook up, you'll have to make me the godmother of the first kid."

Kanae couldn't help a small blush on her cheeks even if she ignored it "We're not even dating, why are you already thinking about kids?" Ryoka just shrugged and turned her face to the girl as she continued speaking "And what if we don't end up having anything between us?"

The green-haired laughed "That won't happen. Well, it's a deal. Also...He lied to that teacher needing , don't ask how I know, I just have my resources. See ya tomorrow~" The girl left the room, giggling to herself right after deciding on the bet all by herself but she was already too far for Kanae to shout at her so she let it go.

Either way, there was no reason to worry about a bet that was impossible to turn reality.

Ryoka stood outside the guy's apartment, wondering if someone was home. She had been trying to call Kanae for a couple of hours yet she never replied back which made Ryoka wonder what she was doing.

She had tried going to Kanae's house but nobody was there so she tried the only place she could be: Eiji's place. Ryoka was going to ring the bell when heard some footsteps coming closer to her "Oh, it's the werewolf."

"Oh, it's the bird-girl" Michio replied in a certain annoyed tone "What are you doing here?"

"Just came check if Kanae was here. Could you open the door? I shouldn't take too long."

Michio pondered if he should allow the girl to enter. There was always something that told him that the girl was everything but good news but he shrugged it off, what could she do wrong?

As soon as they got inside, they couldn't miss how Kanae was leaning against the kitchen's counter with a cup of water on her hand, her hair was completely a mess, even more than usual, and she only had a large shirt covering her petite figure.

"Kanae~" Ryoka sang, calling for the girl's attention as she was busy drinking water.

Kanae's eyes went wide when she noticed that she wasn't alone with Eiji anymore and almost let out the cup of water she was holding when seeing the green-haired female, who had a large smirk.

"So... What will be the name of the first little one?" Ryoka teased, yet only managed to get a door slam on her face as Kanae returned to Eiji's bedroom, not having a decent throwback to throw at the grinning female.


	5. Side-Chapter

A/N: A small side story, because I loved to write Michio and Ryoka and had a small idea that didn't leave my brain.

It was lunchtime and Kanae, Misaki and Ryoka were at their usual table at the cafeteria, one seat was left empty as Toshiko had ditched class to go on another date.

Despite being lunch, Kanae had no appetite and just limited to rest her head on the table, her eyes closed as she had ended up dozing off without any of the other two realizing as they were lost in their conversation.

"So, on the other day, I was feeding the birds that the school supposedly has, yet they keep forgetting to feed them and the poor things will end up dying of hunger when that weird guy that always has that hoodie with a dog ears on showed up out of nowhere and started saying I was weird to be talking with birds... Do you believe it? Hey, Kanae! Your boyfriend can't do anything for those birds, hey... Kanae?"

The sleeping girl hummed slightly while Ryoka shook lightly her head to wake her up, that only made her let out a grumpy "What"

"Is everything alright Kanae? Haven't you been sleeping enough at home?" Misaki concerned asks, stopping eating to look at the sleepy girl. Kanae yawned and rubbed her eyes while getting up.

"Oh, for what I know she has some reasons to not sleep at night" Ryoka teased, but ended up being ignored by Kanae, who was more focused on Misaki.

"This week is killing me. I've been trying to study so much that I barely find time to sleep... "

"Well, you can always ask for more extra classes to Eiji..." Ryoka showed her a huge grin "Oh, by the way. Is that guy that kept asking you still free? He was kinda cute, mind setting me a date?"

"Hm? You're interested in him?" Kanae picked up what was left of her forgotten sandwich and took a bite "I think so, as long as you keep your mouth shut from now on."

"You're the best~" She smiled, yet she refused to promise anything and Kanae, in her tired state didn't even bothered to give more attention to the green-haired and just focused on eating her lunch quickly so she still could meet her boyfriend before class.

A few days had passed and on a Saturday, Ryoka stood waiting at a table in a nearby café that Kanae had told her she would meet her date.

The girl checked her image echoed on the mobile's screen, adjusting the small red wing-like accessory that was on her green hair, only looking up when she heard the chair in front of her move, what made her prepare a smile to greet her date, however, she immediately lost the smile when she saw the other person.

"What are you doing here dog?"

"Calm down bird-girl." His blue irises looked at her, hidden by his dark hair and hood with dog-like ears that cast a shadow over his face, his arm leaning on the back of the chair comfortably "That guy stood you up and I'm making you a favor to not let you make a figure of a fool out of yourself, at least more than you already make every day with talking to those birds."

"What?" The girl stood looking at him confused, there was no way he was right "What are you saying...?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? He thought Kanae was asking him out... With her. So when he returned to his senses, he chickens down and decided to don't come. If it makes you feel better, I think Eiji won't let him stay alive if he knows about this small incident... He was never too fond of that guy."

Ryoka stared at him while taking in his words. It made sense, even if she tried to deny it... But that didn't make the situation any better, yet she refused to look defeated, especially in front of the male student "Oh... Then, what exactly are you doing here? Are you here just to make fun of me? Go ahead, this will be one of the few chances you'll have to do so."

Michio, however, didn't fail to see the hurt that passed through her eyes, even if it were just for a moment "Calm down girl. I was just passing by and my mind wouldn't be clear if I let you pass by this embarrassment if I could have avoided it."

"So, you pity me." She glared at him, hating to feel someone taking pity on her, even if that was a pretty common thing due to her fragile looks and personality. Suddenly, she gets up, her hands slightly slamming on the table as she used it to get up, now refusing to look at him "I don't need it, so go give it to someone that needs it."

Ryoka grabbed her bag to leave, yet a warm hand grabbed her wrist, making her stop.

"I wouldn't call it pity " He spoke, Ryoka now looking at his hand shocked before looking at him, enjoying the brief warm touch " I'm here because I want. So, what I mean is, if you want to go, go ahead, but I wouldn't mind keeping you company here for a few hours."

She felt herself getting warmer for some reason she didn't understand and after looking at him for a few seconds, or almost a minute, she sat down once again, now refusing to look at him again " I guess a couple of hours won't hurt."

A phone ringing made Kanae breaking the kiss she had been sharing with her boyfriend, even if a little redundant. She moved her arm to try to find her phone on the floor, having been let there along with the food they had been eating while watching some movies, being both laying on the couch in a cuddling position.

"Ryoka? So, how was it?" Kanae spoke to the phone once she had it, burring her face on Eiji's neck to take in his scent while his hands caressed her back.

"Well... There was a certain change of plans... But I had fun. Thanks, Kanae. Oh, by the way, does Eiji know that the other guy is still head over heels for you?"

"He's what?" Eiji's annoyed voice was heard from Ryoka's side, the position the couple was had made it possible for him to hear the conversation and even if he would most of the time ignore conversations that he wasn't called for, this was something he refused to let go.

"Sorry Ryoka, I'll call you later" Kanae laughed nervously, ending the call, leaving the other female just thinking about what was going on on the other side of the call.

Ryoka smiled as she saved the phone in her pocket, turning around to look at the scenario that the window of her room gave her "This wasn't really that bad after all..." She muttered as she remembered her day, before having returned home.

And she still managed to ruin a guy's life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n : Smutty chapter ahead ~

It was that time where all the student's worries and relieves were solved and Kanae didn't escape the rule.

The receiving of exams was always a tense time but , despite Kanae's grades not being all that bad in general, this time she was overwhelmed to show how her efforts in studying had turned yet she had been looking out for her boyfriend in every room and corner of the school and not being able to find him anywhere.

Finally, she managed to find him in the detention room, completely focused on the long amount of papers he had to take care of.

Once again, the room was totally free from students, except the student council president that was busy and now Kanae, who closed and locked the door silently behind her to not disturb him before walking closer to the desk he was in.

Eiji couldn't help but smile when feeling soft lips on his cheek, having instantly noticed Kanae's presence the moment she got into the room "Detention again?"

"I've been looking for you for ages and that is how you greet me?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how her lips turned into a pout and not so after he saw how Kanae had moved to sit on his lap, her legs on either side of his, blocking his view from his papers as the smug look of his girlfriend's face was right in front of him.

Eiji tried to give her a scolding look, yet it wasn't as cold as it usually was "Kanae, I need to finish this."

The girl didn't move, watching his face as she thought of something until she finally let out a small smirk, which caused Eiji certain doubt if he would be allowed to finish his job " Alright, I'll just wait"

He could swear he heard her purr before she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling against him. Eiji smiled, he couldn't help but think how much Kanae acted like a cat when she was in her affectionate mood, and gently patted her head, which made him receive another purr from the girl, before continuing taking care of his papers.

Everything was calm and smooth... For about five minutes. Eiji was completely focused again that didn't even noticed how Kanae started to lightly unleash the red tie from his neck, just enough to be able to open his shirt to show his pale collarbone.

"Kanae?" He asked once he started feeling his girlfriend's lips spreading small kisses along his exposed neck, who only hummed in reply "What are you doing?"

Her nose made contact with his skin, rubbing herself on him "Oh, you seem so focused so I decided to help you relax a little... You know, to help you stay even more focused"

The usually cool Eiji was still trying to keep his posture despite his body warmth start to increase drastically as he felt Kanae's body fully pressed against him, her uniform didn't let much to the imagination when he could feel almost every inch of her body "Kanae, I'm work..."

"You're working, I know." He felt her wet tongue trail his neck, making him shiver in pleasure which only contributed to Kanae's smirk to increase "Am I disturbing you in any way?"

He decided to just ignore her and try to finish his job the fast as possible before she would successfully make him forget about anything else but her.

His silent reply only encouraged Kanae even more and so her hands started to slowly unbutton his shirt. She looked up at him to see if he was going to stop her but she saw how "focused" he was to stop her so she simply continued her own job.

She only stopped unbuttoning when the chest was fully exposed, letting her hands feel his skin while she tried to restrain herself from drooling over the view.

Kanae then returned to place more kisses on his neck, her hands never leaving Eiji's skin while her nails lightly scratched his chest as she lowered her kisses down his neck to his chest, placing small kisses everywhere she could.

The sound of a scrabbling pen stopped being heard but Kanae didn't have time to react as her face was directed to meet her boyfriend's, their lips crashing into a deep kiss.

All the work was forgotten at the moment Eiji's hands made contact with Kanae's back, caressing it through her shirt, which resulted in a soft moan mixed with a purr from the female what made him arch for her even more.

Kanae broke the kiss with a smirk but Eiji didn't bother to give her reasons to celebrate as he started to make the same treatment on her neck as she had given him a few minutes previously "I didn't expect for the student's council president to

get involved in this kind of activities in the detention room" She purred on his ear, being right next to her lips as he was kissing her neck, biting it lightly when she started teasing him.

"Well, it would be easier if his little tigress wouldn't need his attention constantly" One of his hands traveled down her body until finally reaching her bottom while the other made the same way at the front, only stopping once finding the hem of her skirt "Did you locked the door?"

"Afraid to be caught making out?" She kissed his forehead before picking up a straw of his black hair, that had escaped the ponytail he used when studying, and twirling it around her finger "But don't worry, I locked it, like always"

"Good girl. But, as you interrupted my work I'm not so sure if you'll be able to repay me with just a small session." She blushed a little and looked at him a little shocked when seeing the traces of desire on his greyish irises.

"Wait... Do you want to do it? Like, here?" He hummed and moved the hand that was on her back to unbutton her shirt even more than already was, leaving the girl's front exposed to him.

"Is there any problem? You seemed quite interested a few moments ago" His face showed no emotion, yet Kanae could clearly see how much he was fighting back a smirk.

Well, if that was the way he wanted to play, she would gladly step up to it. She quickly took off her shirt and let it fall to the ground, leaving her on her bra and school skirt that still had Eiji's hand teasing her skin under it, and proceeded to remove his shirt too, with no problem in doing so.

He took a deep breath, trying to get the reason back to his brain while his girlfriend did her job: this wasn't right. He was supposed to be an example for the students... But how did anyone expected him to resist such temptation like the one it was presenting.

His free hand set itself on Kanae's back, making her arch her back for him to kiss the line between her breast before moving to bite one of the straps of the bra and sliding it off, letting it falls to her shoulder as he did the same to the other strap after placing small, quick kisses on her shoulder, that way the small piece of cloth showed even more skin that was free to be explored.

Once he felt Kanae's fingers tangling themselves in his hair as she pulled him closer he knew there was nothing that could stop him "You have no idea what you make to me..." He muttered against her shoulder, kissing it once more.

Kanae hummed slightly while brushing his hair with her nails "Well, I think I have a small idea"

Eiji's hand teased her stomach's skin, his thumb drawing lazy circles on it, while the one that had been under her skirt moved closer to her private regions and Kanae bit her lip when he started teasing her through the panties.

Kanae's breathing started to fasten as the teases only reminded her how much she needed him, yet both her heart and breath skipped a beat when the underwear had been shifted and the skillful fingers of her boyfriend entered her.

The student council president leaned back in his chair, his fingers keeping a systematic pace on entering and exiting his girlfriend but his gaze never left Kanae's face, her hard breathing, her rosy cheeks and the way her emerald eyes were closed in pleasure, along feeling her hands that were clutching his shirt it was all so mesmerising that he didn't even felt any feelings of guilt of doing such thing in school time anymore.

Yet, he was still aware they would definitely be in trouble in case of being found so as much as he loved to see Kanae in that state, they probably should play safe.

With those thoughts in mind, right after making sure she was wet enough, he removed his fingers and got up, holding her legs to place her on top of the desk, throwing the papers that he had been working on carelessly to the floor, giving the necessary space to lay down his girlfriend.

Eiji unbuckled his belt and lowered what was left from his clothes, at the same time that Kanae removed her panties, simply throwing them when being by the knees while being careful to not hit Eiji, just enough to enter the girl that was eagerly waiting for him.

Kanae could only put her hand near her mouth and bite it to contain the moans that threatened to be louder with each thrust, feeling Eiji's hands tightly grabbing her hips to keep them in place as they tried to keep with the pace.

If earlier Eiji's cares about getting in trouble were lowered then now were nonexistent. Maybe after the act he would care once again but it was impossible when feeling the tight walls tighten even more around him, the way Kanae was biting her hand while letting muffled moans and her face turned to the side while still focusing her gaze on him and watching her body sensually moving on the desk with each of his thrusts could only make him want to ponder harder and deeper into her.

On her side, her legs refused to cease their grip around her boyfriend's waist, allowing a deeper penetration that sent her a little closer to her climax with each thrust , and when finally feeling herself at her limit, she grabbed two straws of dark hair that were on the side of her face and pulled them to make Kashii lower himself to be able to kiss him.

She came while they were kissing and after a few more thrusts, after breaking the kiss yet resting their foreheads on each other and still feeling each other's breathing, she felt him release inside her, her hands caressing his cheeks and rubbing her nose against his while his eyes were closed in pure bliss.

As she kept kissing his cheeks she didn't even notice how Eiji's hands moved from her hips to around her waist until he lifted her and proceeded to sit once again on his chair with her on his lap, his hands drawing lazy circles on her back as they caught their breaths.

"Oh, by the way... Our studying session seemed to have worked" She lifted her head from his chest when finally calmed her breathing to show him her trademark smile and placed a kiss on his lips "My grades were as high as I've never seen them."

Eiji returned her smile with one of his own and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer in the hug "I'm taking that you found a new method to study that you like? "

"Mhm," The ginger-haired purred and rubbed her face on his neck, placing a kiss there before getting up to go gather her stuff, followed by her boyfriend after he had warned they had been there for too long and would probably drag some suspicions about their activities.

After dressing up and picking up the papers that had fallen to the ground, the two students left the room yet they didn't go far when the director Doudepecuple met them in front of the detention room door.

"I'm glad to see that I was still able to find you here today, Kashii. Would you please spare me a minute? I need to have a small talk with you but it shouldn't take long."

Both Kanae and Eiji exchanged looks immediately, wondering if they had been caught but the name quickly recovered his posture and politely nodded before turning to his girlfriend again " Kanae, feel free to go ahead."

But she quickly shook her head in denial " I'll wait for you, I forgot one thing in the detention room. Take your time" she smiled at him and hurried to the room behind them, causing some confusion to Eiji as in what she had forgotten but shrugged it off and followed the older man to the office.

The conversation was indeed short, the director had only shortly explained what he had in mind but Eiji didn't have any exact reply to give to him for he stayed in silence most of the time.

"Please think about it"

Eijii nodded, yet no words left his mouth even as he closed the door behind him and made his way out of the school, having Kanae still waiting for him.

As soon as his figure showed up, Kanae started rambling, thinking he had been scolded "Eiji, did he found out? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have interrupted you..."

He just shook his head and smiled at her, pulling her close to hold her in a sideways hug, softly rubbing her arms reassuringly, to make while walking both of them out of school " Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It was just some personal stuff but now that you talk about it...what about we go to your place and we'll help each other relax a little more? " The girl blushed and hid her face against her boyfriend's side, what caused Eiji to smile even more " Is my little tigress feeling shy?"

"Didn't you had enough...?"

She feels him placing a kiss on top of her head before he replied " I don't think I'll ever have enough of you... I never thought I would say this but I would even prefer to skip a full day of classes just to be with you."

Kanae smiled and removed her face from where she had been hiding, moving even closer to his warmth "Well, we could just do that... What do you think about the combination of you, me and a bed all day?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. By the way, why did you returned to the room?"

She smiled and with a finger she mentioned him to lower himself to her level, which he complied, only to win a rosed color on his cheeks after the whispering answer in his ears "Because someone would probably find it weird why panties would randomly be left there "


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All right, now I have everything planned for this fic, including the end, in which I'm both really excited and terrified to write and according to my plans, this will have either 9 or 10 chapters in max, just wanting to let you have an idea that this isn't going to be a long story, but no worries, I might or might not being already thinking on another Junni Taisen alternative universe that will also have mentions of romance (Torashi/Ushitora is already confirmed, xD) but as it will include all the 12 warriors, it won't be the center of the story but this is for later and I won't let out spoilers for it :P**

 **\- I will also try to make this fic my priority for now as I want to finish this before my inspiration goes away**

* * *

The song that Kanae had set as her ringtone awoke the couple that was peacefully sleeping on the girl's bed, having spent the night in each other's arms and not wanting to let go anytime soon yet as the annoying sound continued, Kanae had no choice but to pick up the electronic to answer the call, trying her best to not sound upset for having her sleep ruined.

"Kanae, I need help." Ryoka immediately started, not even giving the sleepy Kanae start the conversation "I was thinking and I finally came out with a solution, I need to go out with you."

"Huh...?" Kanae rubbed her eyes with her free hand and turned around to see the clock that signalized the ten of the morning, feeling at the moment her boyfriend's arm around her waist to pull her closer to him "Look, I'm flattered and all but..."

"No, idiot! I meant that I need to go out with you and Eiji, it's the only way I can think I'll be able to be around that Dog guy and... " She stopped when hearing a strange sound, stopping hearing the other girl "Kanae?"

"Sorry, the phone slipped." She explained while getting up enough to be able to reach over to pick the phone from the floor and putting it against her ear again " So, basically, you want to go on a double date? But wait, didn't you two already went on one by yourselves? Why feeling so shy now?"

"I'm not feeling shy! I-I just... Just come on! It will be fun! And at that time it wasn't really a date, he just... Was passing by and things ended going the way they went, it was not a date."

"Sure..." Kanae yawned and felt the bed shifting, meaning that Eiji was getting up, not before feeling her boyfriend placing a kiss on her neck " When exactly do you want to have this date then...?"

"Well... This afternoon." Ryoka smiled on the other side while Kanae stared at the wall, not believing her ears.

"What?! Ryoka, you're kidding right?" The ginger-haired asked a little louder than needed, making Eiji look at her concerned while buttoning his shirt.

"Nope~ You're the best! See you at three in the park, laterz"

"Ryoka!" She called out, yet it didn't even reach Ryoka's ears as the call was ended by the other side of the line "Are you serious? I just wanted to spend the day cuddling with my boyfriend"

Kanae pouted and grabbed the closest pillow, hugging it against her chest before letting her body fall to the side. She doesn't move even when hearing steps coming towards her and feels more pressure on the mattress, along with fingers gently petting her hair and rubbing her cheek softly, causing her to smile and calm down a little.

They spent a good while in silence until Eiji felt that Kanae had her time to relax "I'm taking we have plans for today?"

She sighed and got up, sitting on the bed in front of him, her night top had one of the straps falling on her shoulder before she fixed it "That idiot... I didn't even have time to say that we couldn't go... Can I pretend to be sick and I need you to be here to take care of me?"

Her hands softly grabbed Eiji's shirt and pulled him to her, making it possible for her to kiss the corner of his lips, smiling when feeling his arms wrapping themselves on her waist and pulling her to his lap "That is not correct Kanae... She must really need your help, and you know, there's nothing to lose in going."

Kanae hummed, even if she wasn't really convinced and feeling Eiji's hands traveling the exposed skin of her legs made the offer even harder to accept "I guess... But I still wanted to spend the day in bed with you..."

"Such a needy kitten..." Eiji teased her, turning his face to make his lips meet hers in a quick, teasing kiss "We still have a few hours, don't we? Shouldn't we just enjoy that time?"

She smirked and returned his kiss with another one of her own, only for then having the hands on his chest to push him in order to make him lay down on the bed "Alright, let's make it count"

Purring, Kanae lowered herself to lay down on top of her boyfriend, her lips locking with his as the two forgot about the time they had and rather, just focused on the moment.

* * *

"so... "Kanae started after the four of them having arrived at the combined spot, taking in the small occasional festival that had been settled on the central park " A carnival? Really...? It's been a while since I've come to one..."

"Isn't it going to be fun?" Ryoka smiled, excited for the evening but out of the other three, only Kanae seemed to share almost half of her excitement.

"Isn't this supposed to be for kids?" Michio mumbled, not really showing any excitement over the idea yet it didn't seem like he was bored or annoyed by it so it was a good start for Ryoka.

"Stop being party-poopers!" The green-haired pouted and, with an incredible strength that surprised all of them, managed to drag the other three to the carnival.

Fair to her words, the idea had been indeed fun, even if Kanae and Michio had a few discussions about the rides to go that was almost resembled fights between cats and dogs, in the end, the four had managed to get along.

The group only separated for brief minutes as Ryoka and Michio went to grab food, having the girl saying she would pay for them since it had been her idea to drag them to the carnival, in the meanwhile Eiji and Kanae tried one more activity, where they ended coming out with a tiger and an ox plushies.

"So, was coming such a bad idea?" Eiji asked his girlfriend, mockery fully present on his face as he saw how pleased Kanae was while hugging her new plushies.

The teasing tone only caused her to pout for a few seconds before her smile took over again "Alright... It wasn't all that bad. You also seem to be having fun, the thing is that I never imagined yourself in a place like this."

"And I guess you know me. This is actually the first time I've ever been to a carnival festival... I never had any interest in coming as it wasn't school related." He stated bluntly, even if Kanae had already her theories that it was a possible scenario. "But yes, this is actually fun."

"I'm glad you're liking it... Maybe we could come another time, just the two of us?" She hugged the two plushies with one single arm as she linked the other with her boyfriend's, rubbing her cheek against his arm.

"I thought you preferred to stay at home?" He teased her once again, earning a light pushing as a warning "If you want to return, I don't see why not."

Kanae then stopped walking when noticing one particular thing, and Eiji could only be dragged by her as she made her way towards a strange looking, random booth that was somewhat hidden beside one of the rides.

"Let me guess." Kanae started when seeing the confused expression that was exposed on Eiji's face "You never used a photo booth."

"A photo what?"

She sighed and just pulled him inside, closing the curtains behind her while Eiji analyzed the machine he was in: it was small, with a bench and in front of it there were a small screen and some buttons, along with a money charger.

Kanae briefly explained that it was a machine that took photos as if Eiji didn't understand by the name, but that didn't prepare him for anything as he ended up staying with his typical neutral face expression in the first photos, what made Kanae poke his cheek "Hey, can you show some proof you're a human being?"

He looked at her and smirked lightly when grabbing her chin toward him, watching as her cheeks turned pink and how her mouth was light open, completely ignoring the sound that the machine made whenever taking another photo.

The student council president lowered himself and Kanae leaned in until their lips met in a sweet and chaste kiss. The kiss had been short, only lasting a few seconds before Eiji parting his lips away yet he still could feel Kanae's lips barely touching his due to the proximity.

Using his arm to pull the girl closer and the other to rest his hand on her cheek as he kissed her once more, now more fiercely and, with a purr, being answered in the same way. As their tongues battled for dominance between their mouths, Kanae had been pulled to ending up sitting on her boyfriend's lap, both of them losing themselves in the moment.

"I'm really getting concerned over the fact that it's getting harder and harder to keep my hands away from you..." Eiji panted lightly when they broke the kiss, watching the smirk on his girlfriend's face.

"Eiji..." She lowered herself at his neck's level, where she started making a trail of butterfly kisses all the way to reach his earlobe, before she whispered in his ear "Too bad you convinced me to come, even if this is fun, there would be no need for you to restrain yourself if we had stood by my place."

Kanae then placed one last quick kiss on his lips before getting up, picking up her plushies that had fallen to the ground in the heat of the moment and walking to grab the photos "C'mon, the other two will wonder where we are."

A little unwillingly, Eiji just followed her, resisting the urge to just pull her to a corner and forget about the date, after all, it had been his idea to make Kanae agree on the proposal and as such, he couldn't back down.

It had taken a while but they eventually found the other two, still waiting in a long line for a particular candy that Ryoka insisted she wasn't going anywhere without it.

Kanae always had a sensitive hearing and it was times like those she hated having such ability. She even took sideways glances, trying to ignore the low yet annoying blabbermouths that had~been, as Kanae had noticed for a while, staring at Eiji but they were simply driving her mad.

"Eiji, carry me... " Kanae tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve while whispering, making him look down to her to find her looking up with pleading eyes "My legs are still a little sore from the productive morning..."

He sighed and turned around, making possible for Kanae to see the ends of his ears a tinge of red what made her smirk, before kneeling down for her to jump on his back, which she happily did.

"Well... We could just go find somewhere to rest and eat. I think we already went on everything that there was..." Michio thought out loud as it was Ryoka's turn to order.

"Finally a good idea coming from you." Kanae couldn't help but muttered, thankfully, either only Eiji was able to reply or Michio had ignored her otherwise another battle was going to start between them.

* * *

"You know... Part of me didn't really think you would accept my invitation..." Ryoka muttered to Michio, being the only present as the other couple was a little more away from them after they had finished eating in another part of the park where it was more empty and calm, just spending the last moments of their double date in peace.

"That was why you asked those two to come?"

The green haired nodded and pulled her legs close to her chest, hugging them to keep them in place "yeah... Even if it seemed they were on their own world..."

The two turned slightly to see how the other couple was laying down on the soft grass while staring at the sky. Kanae's head was resting on Eiji's chest while she was holding close the tiger and the ox plushies she had gathered through the day and Eiji gently combed his girlfriend's short and wild hair as he looked deep in thought at the sky.

"Well... They were still a good company. And better them than the twins." Michio scoffed but a cough made them turn around to their original position, for brief seconds noticing the origin of the sound before one of the figures sat exactly in between the two.

"Should we be offended?" The older Tatsumi asked, taking the pack of chips that was on top of the blanket that they ate on "Oh, food."

In the meanwhile, the younger Tatsumi laid next to Kanae and Eiji, what made both of them look at him "Oi! Did we interrupted the lovebirds?"

"Aren't you two already known to be the cockblockers?" Kanae smirked, deciding to tease back the twin, who puffed out his chest with fake pride.

"Damn right you are, and so we have a reputation to keep."

"So, since you can't keep anyone with you for more than a week you feel content in ruining other's dates. " Eiji commented as if he had given the thought much attention "I would recommend you taking notes, maybe one day you'll be able to have a relationship with someone."

"Geez, a guy comes in peace and this is how he gets treated? Hey bro, it seems we're not welcomed here." Takeyasu pouts and gets up, even if the couple laying on the floor also did the same, having the peaceful mood ruined.

"There you two are! " A new yet familiar voice called out before two more figures appeared, Misaki then continued talking, giving priority of her attention to her friends rather than those two she had been looking "Oh, Ryoka, Kanae are you two here too? This is such an amazing coincidence"

"Did you two came with these guys?" Kanae smiled at the girl, grabbing her boyfriend's arm in a hug, who just smiled lightly at the gesture "Don't you tell me you're also on a date?"

"There's no way I'd be on a date with any of those two." Toshiko immediately replied her tone cold and even with a hint of someone that had been insulted.

"I have a boyfriend..." Misaki replied after the heiress, careful with her words to not hurt anyone after hearing the discussion the couples had with the twins "But I'm sure they'll find someone someday. We just happened to meet at the carnival."

"See? A kind soul that understands us." The elder twin moved from the place he was in to kneel in front of Misaki, bowing down to her in respect.

Despite Misaki's nervous and surprised expression at the twins (because Takeyasu took the lead of his brother and repeated his actions), Toshiko still huffed at their childish behavior "Either way, they can always stick together forever. That's a good point for having a twin as idiotic as the other."

Takeyasu simply ignored the insult and continued speaking "Hey! I had an idea! Since we're all here, what about we go back to the apartment and have some drinks?"

"Alcohol is bad for your wealth." Eiji immediately replied, not being at all a fan of alcohol for obvious reasons.

"Aww come on, council president, chill out a bit. You graduate in less than a month, live a little" The elder twin tried to pursue the stubborn Eiji, even knowing it was practically an impossible mission unless...

Eiji feels Kanae's hand grabbing his own and giving it a soft squeeze "You know, he's actually right Eiji. It's not one drink that will ruin you, also we'll be in your own place so we can just pass out there in the worst scenario."

The stoic student looked down on her, sighing when seeing those silent pleading eyes but looked at the twins with the most serious expression he could "Alright, yet, you two are in charge of cleaning everything after."

"Party!" The two cheered, causing all sorts of emotions to those around them: excitement for the drinks, fear for the apartment, the boredom of the one that wanted to go home, tired from the childish twins, and confusion from those that didn't know exactly when their date was finished.

* * *

The party was, as Eiji was already predicting, an utter chaos. Half of the furniture was on the floor, the music was at the louder that the speakers could handle, there were bottles all around the apartment and he was surprised at how was possible that the window's glass was still intact even with some intense karaoke battle that, mixed with alcohol, was more shouts and yells battles than songs themselves.

He wasn't sure if he should sigh, laugh or be annoyed by all the types of drunk there were in the room. To starters, Michio, who like Eiji wasn't also a fan of alcohol, was trying to handle a somewhat emotional Ryoka that kept insisting she wanted to, randomly, play checkers; the twins were hard to say if they were drunk or just being themselves as they were literally screaming at the television the most random things they could think of, like "if I had a lighter I would burn this thing." or in the elder's case "Oh yeah? If I could I would freeze all this and then I would get chips."

Toshiko was the more reserved one, she somehow still managed to keep her class even as she drunk, she wasn't doing anything in particular yet as she talked with a cheerful Misaki that had, perhaps also had drunk a few more drink that she could handle for her sanity, it seemed like she was also talking about the most random things he'd ever heard her say, just hearing something of the sorts "Why do the clouds look like sheeps? Wouldn't it be better if they looked like boars?"

Then Misaki would laugh and comment something, possibly to try to not let the other girl just talking to herself, but even if Eiji wanted to hear what his drunk companions had to say - in which he didn't really care- it was impossible as he tried to keep his girlfriend in control as the girl seemed to be constantly throwing not so innocent remarks while trying to take off her clothes, muttering it was too hot, what made Eiji constantly being dressing her up.

By the time Eiji and Michio managed to take care of the situation, lowering the radio, the tv and managing to sober the others a little, it was already too late to force the rest to leave the apartment what made them take precaution for all of them to sleep there.

At first, Nagayuki offered the twin's room for the girls to sleep while the two of them would sleep on the living room, saying that he preferred to stay with his brother - who was (supposedly) passed out on the floor in the middle of the room- but he quickly heard his twin muttering "Wait, we have four girls sleeping in our beds and we're sleeping here? What the hell? I also want to join!"

Either way, as they had no other choice, they ended up accepting the offer but it didn't take too long for Kanae to sneak up to her boyfriend's bedroom so only the other three girls had to share the two beds, that they ended joining to have a bigger bed.

Maybe her date didn't exactly turn out the way Ryoka expect but if she was honest, it actually ended up being even better than she could even think of.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I feel that this chapter is short... Well, either way, I'm eternally thankful to Luin-Fanel and the fic "Pasiones" for the inspiration to write a dancing scene ((And for all the amazing reviews that cheer up my day ^^))

Time goes faster than most can imagine and, with less than a month for the graduation that fact was more present in each day, and to Kanae, it was still getting hard to get used to the idea of not seeing Eiji like she was used to.

Of course, she had heard about being lovestruck and how lovers simply couldn't be far from each other for too long and until there, she would think those were the most ridiculous things she had ever heard, how could someone ever be so dependent of someone else?

Yet, she would need to realize how hypocrite she was in the past now that she truly understood what they told her. She still remembered one conversation with her mother, from when she was way too young, one of the few memories she had from her motherly figure.

´Ugh, love seems hard.´ kanae chuckled when recalling what she had told her mother after she had given her a list of love advice, too long and boring for her four-year-old brain to handle, she remembered not understanding why her mother was talking about such when she could be playing, little did she knew how little time she had to share with her.

"Crap. I shouldn't get sentimental." She cursed and reprehended herself before getting up from the bed that was just for herself that night as Eiji had to make sure he had all of the final preparations for the day and couldn't have spent the night. Kanae didn't often remind of her deceased mother but there were times she really needed her advice, not to mention her presence itself.

The ginger-haired sighed when seeing the mess that was her face on the reflex of the mirror but that was already expected as she wasn't able to sleep more than an hour during the previous night, causing her to get up with some noticeable dark circles underneath her eyes.

As she was brushing her hair she could almost see her mother's face smiling at her, returning to her memory:

´Well, love can be hard, yes´ She had replied with a laugh, that had turned into a sick cough but she had recovered the smile when seeing the concerned look on Kanae's features ´But, one day you'll find someone that will make everything worth it. Never give up on such, Kanae.´

When done with her hair, the girl put on a light makeup to hide the dark circles, she didn't need to show them and reveal what her insecurities had provoked in her. Even if she wasn't a fan of make-up, she needed to admit they were live saviors when needed.

As it wasn't a regular school day, the students were allowed to not wear the uniform in the attendance of the ceremony yet they still needed to be at least semi-formal looking so as Kanae wasn't really sure what to wear, she ended up opting by a simple looking, a little above knee weight, orange dress with a black lace around her waist.

Since she wouldn't be able to be with Eiji until after the ceremony she combined to go with the other girls, or rather she had somehow managed to get them to go with her so she wouldn't be by herself, and since one of Toshiko's boyfriends was also graduating, she also had some reason to show up.

Before she left her apartment she didn't forget to send a message to her boyfriend wishing him good luck for the ceremony, even if she knew he didn't need any luck and went to meet with the other three girls.

The ceremony went smoothly, as predicted, Eiji, being the student council president, made the usual speech of someone with his role, even if it was a brief and straightforward speech, just like the person who was saying it; and Kanae couldn't help but smile when catching the small hint of a smile whenever he looked in her direction.

As soon as Eiji ended his speech, Kanae ended up dozing off for a couple of minutes, thankfully for her when she returned to herself it was the end of the speeches and the beginning of the diplomas receive.

Even if she was now awake, her attention was as much as she had been asleep and thankfully the full ceremony had finished sooner than she expected.

Seeing that it was the photo's moment, she took the chance to take the time to go to the restroom, after seeing Eiji talking to the director she thought it was better to not disturb them and just proceeded to continue her way.

Having her business taken care of, Kanae walked through the hallways while yawning and admiring how empty the school was. Not being ready to go back to outside, she decided to stop somewhere first, just to ease her thoughts.

When she sat on her place, so many feelings fell into reality under the nostalgic scenario and unfortunately for her, none of them contributed for her to feel happy in that day, even more, when all these feelings reminded her of all of the time she and her boyfriend had spent there, the reason why they were how they where now.

She shook her head in an attempt to shake off all those thoughts and as she started zooming off, her nails started to be the focus of her attention, at least she didn't have anything to be worried about.

"I believed I had let it clear that the detention room is not a place to take care of your nails, Miss Aira." She didn't even have noticed the new presence in the room but when feeling his hands caressing the exposed skin of her arms she instantly smiled in recognizing his speech.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there enjoying the day? It's yours, after all" She turned to face him, finding his face as close as it had been when they had their first kiss but this time she didn't bother to look away and instead just let herself get lost in his greyish eyes.

"I noticed that my girlfriend wasn't there and it didn't take many brain cells to figure where she should be. What have you done this time, Miss Kanae? Aside from falling asleep during the ceremony..."

"Oh you know, this is practically my house." She joked, before continuing "It feels good to revive memories..."

"It sure does..." Eiji smiled in return, leaning in to kiss her gently and slowly, rubbing her cheek even when they broke away "Can I ask you something Kanae?"

"Of course, what is it?" His free hand moved to grab one of hers, holding it as gently as always.

"Can I have a dance with you?"

Her loving gaze changed to a confused one, although there was nothing wrong in the request it had been an odd one for sure then again, whenever Eiji wanted to surprise her, he would do it.

"A dance...? That's random... There's no music..."

"That doesn't matter."

"I don't know how to dance... I'll just make a fool out of myself" She still tried to find an excuse.

"There's nobody here to judge you and you just need to trust me and follow my lead." And he still tried to pursue her, the worst thing is that he had indeed had a point that Kanae couldn't fight back.

"A...Alright... " With her agreement, he gently pulled her up by the hand he was still holding and settled her in his arms, still feeling her tensing up lightly, what caused him to smile and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, alright?

She took a deep breath and nodded, resting her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

When he felt her completely relaxed, he started moving slowly, waiting for her to catch up, waiting as much as it was needed until she felt secure enough to speed up more.

Kanae smiled at the moment, resting her head on his chest and enjoying the moment, even without any music, Eiji's heartbeat was probably the best melody she would ever hear.

"Eiji..." After a while, the silence had been broken by the quiet voice of the girl "If you could... Would you turn back in time?"

"No." His answer was instant, "There were so many things that happened to you that I can't see myself ever wanting to forget about them. However..." He stopped dancing yet he kept Kanae on his arms, just shifting to make her face turn to his with one of his hands "Being with you made me realize how possessive I am... That's why I just can't even think of being apart for one full year..."

"Eiji...What are you trying to say?"

He smiled softly at her, leaning down to kiss her lips before looking straight into her eyes " The director made me a proposal of working here for a year as a professor assistant. Due to my grades and my good job as the president council he thought it would get an even better image to my curriculum so..."

"You'll stay here?" She interrupted him and as soon as he nodded, she jumped at him in excitement, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissing him over and over.

She kissed him one last time before backing away, giving both of them enough space to breathe but never dragged her arms around him "I love you Eiji."

His grip on her got tighter, even when they were practically against each other as if they were glued, and leaned down to kiss her passionately again "I love you too Kanae."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This fic needs more drama and angst so... Here's chapter 9 with that. Also... I know that I said this fic would have 9 or 10 chapters but... My brain is getting even more ideas so there will probably be another side chapter (or even chapters), just not sure if it's going to get published before or after chapter 10.**_

Kanae's senior year had, as expected, started out in the best way: she had her boyfriend with her, and how much fun she had in teasing him and sending indirect remarks whenever she could when the two were together, either during classes or outside the classrooms, which most of the time ended getting her in her favorite room of the school: the detention room.

Nevertheless, she made sure to never overstep her limits. She knew that Eiji wasn't a student anymore and they were not really allowed to have a relationship going on between them seeing as they were teacher and student but as long as they weren't caught, nobody could say anything.

However, Kanae quickly noticed that she wasn't exactly the only throwing herself at the new teacher's assistant, after all, there was always that fantasy deep within the female students of having the attention of the young, attractive teacher to themselves so it hadn't been just one time where she had caught someone throwing a flirtatious suggestion to her boyfriend and unfortunately, she could only clutch her fist in anger and jealousy and trying her best to just not throw herself to whoever was talking to Eiji.

She knew she shouldn't feel jealous, after all, he was there for that year because of her but still, it was easier said than done. With the passing of the months, the situation only got worse as Eiji seemed to be covered with projects and works whenever she was free or then vice-versa and whenever the two were totally free there was always something to interrupt them. In the start, they still found a way to spend, at least the weekends, in each other's places but eventually, even that stopped and by the time that the exam's period was over, Kanae didn't even remember the last time the two had shared an intimate moment.

To contribute even more to her frustrations, thanks to all the previous factors, Kanae's grades had decreased drastically. She just couldn't find herself to focus either in class or at home and as consequence, it was frequent for her to handle even blank written tests. She just didn't care.

Eiji, however, did. Yet, he wasn't expecting her reaction when he visited her after the first exams grades ended being given.

"So you finally decided to come to see your girlfriend? Oh, right, you're here on business so I guess it's your student right?" She had told him, only revealing her face on the half-opened door, refusing to open more. She was glaring at him, her gaze colder than he had ever seen on her.

"Kanae..." He tried to reach to her face, even if she didn't stop glaring at him, at least she didn't refuse his hand on her cheek; while with the other hand he managed to open the door to reveal his girlfriend "I know I couldn't give you any attention... Please forgive me. This was more work than I thought... It wasn't my intention to let you like that."

She wanted to stay mad but how could she? She wasn't even able to deny his contact without breaking, ending up just quickly embracing her boyfriend, burying her face on his chest and letting his scent become familiar once more "I'm sorry... I know it's been hard for you... I'm sorry."

Eiji felt her shiver and her breathing getting faster against his body, what made him pull her closer and trying to console her by rubbing his hands up and down her back, kissing her head until she finally dared to look at him again "Want to talk...? I'm sure there are some things you have to say."

"I..." She could have just told him what had been bothering her but he didn't deserve that she was acting that way so she just gave him a weak smile and pulled him down to her, locking her lips with his in a so desired kiss "I missed you."

He returned the smile weakly, knowing that Kanae was hiding something yet he couldn't force her to speak, anyhow whenever she felt like speaking about her problems, he would be there for her.

One more kiss followed the first one with even more enthusiasm, Kanae pulling her boyfriend to inside the house so they could have more privacy and as soon as the door was closed, Eiji turned them around and Kanae just found herself with her back against the door and in need to support her weight by wrapping her legs instantly around Eiji's waist as he lifted her up to his level, burying his face on her neck after breaking the kiss "I missed you too... So much."

"Eiji..." She smiled under his words, her hands gently brushing his long hair "Can I ask you a question? Why did you exactly accepted the offer? And don't say that it was only because of your amazing girlfriend... I know there's something more, isn't there?"

He looked at her in silence for a while, wondering about his words until he finally found something to say "Kanae... What is exactly your plan for the future?"

"Hey, don't ignore my question." She pouted yet only earned a peck on the pouting lips before Eiji carefully, still holding her, walked them to the couch, where he sat with her on his lap.

"I am not, I will answer it, but please answer my first."

"Hm... Dunno. Probably will work in my old man's company or something... Although I really hope it's the second option..."

"What about... A family and such?"

She hummed and nuzzled his neck while giving it a brief thought about it. It had been a topic she had never thought about if she was honest, yet before Eiji, she had never even had taken any relationship seriously.

"Well, never really thought about it... But it does sound nice I guess, just not for now, I want to at least finish school." She kissed his neck, making a trail to reach his cheek where she also placed a kiss before rubbing her cheek against it "Are you asking that because of my grades...?"

"Not exactly but it can also work. Kanae, what happened?" He asked but only got her to hid her face in his neck again, feeling her nails clutched on his shirt.

"I... I'm sorry..." She answered in a whisper, ashamed of herself yet she just couldn't bring herself to admit her jealousy.

"It's fine... I know you'll recover." Kanae just nodded, unable to say anything. She was concerned about many things, her grades were the least of her concerns at that moment but she preferred to just let him believe it was that what had been bothering her.

The two spend a good while in silence, just enjoying being in each other's embrace after so long until Kanae remembered something "You didn't answer my question."

She had whispered, not really wanting to break the moment, but feeling him kiss the side of her head she knew he had heard her.

"I need to save money for one thing."

This new information was something new to Kanae as she had never heard anything related to money coming from her boyfriend's lips which caused her to look up at him "Money...? But... Are you in troubles? Anything I can do to help?"

Kashii simply gave her a soft smile and rubbed her cheek with his hand, trying to erase any concern she could have "There's nothing to worry about, I have everything under control."

´Like always...´ Kanae internally commented to herself ´Do you even need me for anything?´ "Alright... If you say so."

She laid her head back against his neck and just stood there listening to his breathing as she eventually closed her eyes, not even remember falling asleep yet despite them being on a couch, that had been the most peaceful night both of them had for a long time.

* * *

Another month had passed and despite they had that small talk, Eiji still felt that Kanae was hiding something, even getting more suspicious when she finally started to refuse and started avoiding him whenever he tried to approach her, most of the times having to excuse himself from a group of students that asked for his attention for the most random of the reasons.

However, the story was different whenever he was alone. In the few moments where the two managed to meet without having anyone else in the room, at least a few kisses exchange was almost a must until they both parted away a little before the rest of the class to arrive.

Thankfully, Kanae had started to focus once more on her classes, her mindset that she shouldn't be so dependent on anyone and even if it was hard, she managed to block any distractions from the school whenever she knew she needed to pay attention.

It had all gone smooth, most of the time, until one Friday night after an extra after-hours meeting, Eiji went to his girlfriend's place and there was when things went wrong really quickly.

In the first place, he wasn't expecting to see the uncountable empty cans of beer that were spread along the room and then he wasn't exactly ready to get attacked in a hug by the excited Kanae "Eiji~ You're back! Welcome home"

She laughed, completely out of herself as Eiji could easily identify the smell of alcohol on her, and slammed her lips on his, yet Eiji did not reply to her affections, instead, he gently pulled her away and kept his grip on her shoulders "Kanae, you're drunk. You need to calm down."

That would have been a good plan but her mind wasn't exactly the best to deal with in a moment like that, in which she took the denial of her affections as something offensive " Why is that so? Don't you like me whenever I'm like this?"

"Kanae..." He tried to say his arguments but the girl beat him as she roughly pushed him away from her, glaring at him.

"Oh, so do you really need to use the alcohol as an excuse to just say you don't want me anymore heh? Well, figures, after all, you can easily just pick one random girl and just go fuck with her, big deal for you."

"Kanae." Eiji started once again and tried to reach for the can she had now grabbed once again, probably the only one that still had something left "Give me that."

"NO!" She quickly ran to the couch, sitting down and turning her back at him, refusing to even look at his face. "Why are you here? Why are you wasting your time with me...? Just hurry up and leave me."

He called her name once more, noticing that she was starting to shake and could hear a sob, at the same time that she lifted one of her hands to clean what he assumed it would be her eyes. "Kanae..."

"Let's break up."

"Huh?" It was the only sound left by his lips, his brain refusing to think of anything as Eiji slowly felt something inside him breaking under those three words.

"I want to break up with you, didn't you heard?" By now, it was impossible to not see how badly she was shaking, even throwing away the can she had previously refused to let go to be able to cover her face with both hands in an attempt to not let any crying sounds be heard.

"Kanae... Look at me" He turned her around just as soon as he made his way towards her, finding her with tears running down her cheeks, even escaping the hands that protected her face, hands that once he had gotten to her level could not do anything since they could not stop the tears that were falling, trying instead to use them to dry the tears, trying to ignore the fact that more tears where forming to replace the ones she had erased.

"Eiji... Don't make this harder than it should be. You know this isn't going anywhere."

Finally, he reached his limit. Grabbing her wrist, he shifted her to lay down on the couch and ended up holding both of her wrists on top of her head as he now glared at her "Why are you saying that?"

"You know perfectly well why. Look at you. And then look at me. There's no need to be a genius like you are to see how unworthy I am of your attention much less of your lo..." He didn't let her finish, stealing her lips in a deep kiss to silence any words that didn't make any sense.

"I love you." He kisses her, roughly, then softly, then just a tease, then passionate, mumbling those three words in every small gap the two had for the few seconds he gave them before going for another kiss until he felt Kanae's tears stop and her returning the kisses with the usual enthusiasm. " And I promise I'll erase any kind of doubt you can have about that."

His grip on her wrists finally disappears and she got up, sitting on the same place she had been while still looking down at the floor, feeling embarrassed at herself and even upset for trying to break the best thing she had "I-I'm sorry..."

"Now, let's sleep, shall we? I think this is already a long night that needs to end, tomorrow's a new day." Eiji gently kissed her forehead and picked her up even more gently, after she had nodded softly, to carry her to the bedroom.

Once they were both laying on the bed, Kanae kissed her boyfriend without any warning, yet Eiji still felt her whisper against his lips "Please don't ever leave me... I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere, and where she immediately succumbed to sleep, being both mentally and physically exhausted.

* * *

It wasn't really a surprise for Kanae to wake up without any a headache since young she had found a certain tolerance to alcohol and rarely felt any after consequences, yet part of herself hoped that for once she would be suffering even the worst pain she could, at least then she would probably not feel so guilty about last night.

"You're awake?" Eiji commented, pulling her even more into the hug they had been during the night, taking note about her appearance and how it didn't seem like she had a hangover "Are you alright?"

She shyly nodded and buried her face on her boyfriend's chest "Yeah... About last night... I'm..."

"You're not going to apologize again, are you?" He interrupted her immediately, not wanting to hear those words again, feeling his heart arch when seeing his lover in pain "Kanae... Where did you get those ideas?"

"I... I don't know... I feel like I'm just holding you down, you know?"

"Kanae..." He sighed and lifted her face to look at him "Why do you insist on hurting yourself with such thoughts? Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can we be honest with each other from now on? If you feel insecure, please just talk to me."

Her emerald eyes were locked with his grey, each of them talking in silence with each other, before she nodded, lifting her own hand to lower his face to her, kissing him slowly and tenderly "I will."

Eiji smiled in the kiss, rubbing her cheek as he leaned in for another kiss as soon as the first one ended, following Kanae as the girl lay down on her back.

Their hands explored the other's bodies as the kisses they shared turned more passionate until they discovered that the clothes between them were just a burden that needed to be removed after that was taken care of, it didn't take them too long for them to let the mood take over the moment.

Eiji had never seen himself as a possessive person, but never in his life he had something to be possessive over but this time...

"You... I must have you for my own, only you, entirely mine. I just want you." He whispers in her ear while slowly thrusting into her, delighted by the soft moans Kanae released next to his ear.

"Eiji..." She holds his face to be able to kiss him. Another kiss. And one more followed. " You asked me what I wanted to do in the future... I know now."

They shifted positions, simply rolling over while sharing another kiss, the pace never slowing down or speeding up, what would happen in other situation but this time, there was something different. The two were realizing how quickly time passed and that those intimate bits were the only moments where they felt like the time stopped and only the two of them were important, only them existed.

"I want forever with you." The grip of his hands on her hips got tighter as they locked their gaze upon each other, the words they shared being said without giving any thought, just letting them flow "I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed beside you every night."

"I know I'm being selfish... But I can't help it. I want to be your lover for as long as you'll want me and even beyond it."

" I want to be closer to you." She rests her hands on his chest.

"I want to feel you inside me." Her hands slowly slide down his chest until stopping on his lower stomach, sighing when feeling him deep inside her for some seconds before continuing moving "To be one with you..."

" I want to, someday maybe, bear your children." Eiji's hands gently rubbed the sides of his girlfriend's hips, his gaze never leaving her own that shone with honesty "Love them as much as I love you. And still continuing to desire you as madly

or even more, than I do now..."

"I want to have you as much as I want and whenever I wish. I want you to understand you have me completely submitted to you, my heart, body, and soul belong to you and you only."

She then laid down on top of him when feeling herself reaching her peak, her hips still moving to meet his as her lips were placed on his, whispering against them "I need you so desperately..."

"Kanae..." He whispered her name, cupping her sweaty face and resting his forehead on her completely moved by her words which made him thrust into his lover deeper. Even when having the girl admitting it, he still wanted to make sure she needed him as badly as he needed her.

* * *

They took their time with each other for the rest of the day, both urged on getting back the lost time, getting rid of all of the doubts there could be once and for all, giving and receiving all the passion both of them had accumulated along the time they just couldn't share it, they had already lost count of how long they had been engulfed in each other, how many times they had done it and how long it had passed until they felt so exhausted they could only lay down on the bed, never letting go of the embrace they shared.

Kanae smiled when feeling Eiji placing a kiss on her forehead but when feeling him shifting, she lost the smile to be replaced with curiosity when seeing him leave the bed "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and smiled a little before going to the living room, where he had left his jacket, only to return a few minutes later "I think this is the perfect time to give you this."

The ginger-haired sat down as her boyfriend also sat down next to her, revealing a small box in his hand, which only caused her curiosity to grow "what's that? A gift?"

Eiji's smiled returned after ceasing for brief seconds, his nervously getting the best of him for a short moment "Yeah... You can say that. Kanae... I know that this past few months have been too much for you and last night gave me all the answers there were missing... But please understand there's absolutely no need to be jealous, you should know that by now..."

"This... Eiji... Why?" Her curiosity had turned mostly into surprise as soon as he opened the box to reveal a single, silver ring inside and she could only look at her boyfriend, waiting for explanations.

The older one grabbed her hand gently and, after waiting a moment for any sort of denial from her part - which never came-, slid the ring onto her finger, watching as her breath skipped a beat while he did so, along with her cheeks winning the pinkish color he loved to see on her "So you can understand how much I need you in my life. For now, this is just a promise ring but I hope that when there are times that I won't be able to show you how I feel, you can always look down on this ring and remember that it's with you that I want to be."

He took her hand to his lips and kissed the silver object that now adorned her finger, before looking into her eyes again. "Just like you mentioned, I won't accept anything less than eternity with you, I'll be selfish enough to never let you go."

"I want to be as close as possible and become one with you forever," Kanae felt him gripping her hand while his free hand travelled along her body, passing by her leg slowly and earning a gasp from her when feeling him reach her upper thighs and proceeding to her hips "I want to start a family with you and for as long as I keep breathing I'll desire you to the point of never having the need to even look at someone else."

By the time he reached her face, he lifted the hand that was holding hers and lifted it to his lips, kissing it once more "All of these things are the reasons why I'm giving you this ring, as a promise that one day, I'll fulfill all of those wishes we share."

There were many moments that he would always remember with Kanae but until now, looking at her pink cheeks, the slightly watery eyes, and the bright smile she was giving him before tackling him in a hug that had caused both of them to crash into the bed, was without a doubt one of his new favorites.

With what Eiji had in mind for his plans for the future, he really hoped to erase any kind of negative thoughts his girlfriend could have about herself in their relationship as she was, for sure, in all of his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10 Finale

_**Chapter 10- Finale**_

 _ **A/N: So, we are here. Finally, the finale of this fic that I thought it would only have two chapters... I'm not gonna steal more time and just let you guys proceed reading, there will be more notes by the end of the chapter until then, enjoy your reading.**_

With their up and downs, after exams, vacations, hanging out with friends, spending time with the loved ones and more exams the months had passed and it didn't take too long until the time that most of the finalists were waiting for: the graduation.

Even if it meant the goodbye of a past Era, the parting ways between friends and the breaking of relationships in order to follow a new, different path, it still symbolized a new start for those leaving the school.

"Can you imagine... In one week, all of this will end." The lights of the cinema room had turned on, meaning the break of the movie they had been watching, making Ryoka turn around to face the rest of the group.

"You're talking as if the world is going to end..." Kanae mumbled, taking a hand full of popcorn from her basket and putting them on her mouth.

"Yeah. You should be more excited. No more school after this week." Takeyasu tried to reach for Kanae's popcorn, being seated next to her and having the one he was sharing with his brother finished, only earning a slap on the hand from the girl herself, shifting the bucket away from the younger twin.

"My food. I managed to keep Eiji away from it until now, you're not gonna ruin my victory."

"Hum... Okay, then you better not look back." He commented, pointing at her other side, which made her quickly turn around, just to find her boyfriend that, aside from all the food that existed on the cinema's menu, had his previously empty bucket of popcorn now full again, making her look at her own again, just to find it empty.

"EIJI!" She shouted, clearly upset at the hard job she had saving her food being ruined, and earning a laughing moment for the group around her.

"Don't shout" Eiji smiled a little and leaned down to place a quick peck on her lips, watching her blush madly for the public show of affection that, even if Eiji himself wasn't a big fan of, it was still worth when seeing the bashful look on Kanae's face, even more, when he after whispered low enough just for her to hear "Unless we're at home alone... Then I'd love to hear you shout like that."

"How cute. You two sure make a lovely couple." Misaki smiled after seeing how well the relationship that the other two shared was going and even more due to the fact of seeing her friend happy.

"T-Thanks... By the way, Misaki and Toshiko, are you two finding the movie all that scary...? I've noticed that you two didn't let out each other's hands since the beginning..." It would probably be hard for any other person to notice such detail in a completely dark room but Kanae, whose precise vision always had been one of her strongest points, had absolutely no problem in spotting it, either way, it also worked as a distraction.

" Oh... Not at all. The armchair is just too small..." Toshiko quickly explained, a little too quickly in fact, something that didn't escape Kanae and probably she also knew that something was going on Ryoka's head too, but to her surprise, Misaki gently smiled at the blonde next to her.

"Oh really...?"

"Hey... when exactly is the wedding?" Just like Kanae had tossed the bomb, Toshiko seemed to have the same plan as she ignored Misaki's insinuations and the attentions were once again on the ginger-haired, along with her boyfriend.

"H-Heh? Wedding?" Kanae asked, hiding the hand with the ring Eiji had given her a couple of months before behind her back out of instinct. That ring was always the way to make Kanae act either like a lovefool idiot or just an embarrassed fool that didn't know what to say and the thing was that she only used it on weekends and after school, never once taking it after the first and only time it had passed by her head to take it, being instantly bombarded with questions about it.

"I already called dibs on the first kid." Ryoka quickly joined in, as if someone would steal her idea even if she reminding them about the "promise" she and Kanae had going on.

"Can... Can we please go back to talk about the graduation?" Kanae tried once again to turn the conversation theme to another thing but it seemed she was just ignored.

"Oh right, Kanae, Eiji congratulation on getting engaged." Misaki showed them her genuine motherly smile as she gave them her blessings, even if it mostly to tease Kanae a little more.

"This is not an engagement ring... I already repeated that multiple times." The ring owner explained one more time, exhausted and already losing count of how many times she had said that sentence. She looked over to her boyfriend, silently asking for help but even that way luck didn't seem to be with her.

"That is true... But it can easily be fixed."

"Don't help them!"

"Eiji's on our side." Ryoka chirped, smiling brightly as she wondered how would be the dress she would wear for the ceremony but a kick on the back of her seat caused her to break her thoughts and look at the one that had kicked her, just to find a pouting Kanae "Movie's starting again, just go make out with your boyfriend again and leave us."

"Will do~ Prepare for more remarks after the movie" The green-haired warned before turning around in her seat to face the screen once more.

When everybody's attention was back to the screen, Kanae leaned over to whisper to Eiji "You know you shouldn't encourage them."

But to her surprise, he smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her figure to pull her to him, whispering back in her ear "Maybe they're not wrong... Maybe there won't be that much time until they're right."

"Heh?" Kanae stared at her boyfriend until she just gave up on him giving any more detailed answer, she loved him but how he could close his mind to her led her crazy.

* * *

A week passed even faster but that the fast speed of time didn't seem to happen during the graduation ceremony, that had been exactly the same boring process than the previous year and the previous ones, except that this time Kanae couldn't fall asleep.

For when it ended, she quickly met Eiji, who hugged her tightly, even being surrounded by people but that fact didn't bother any of them "I'm proud of you."

"You better be, I worked really hard." Kanae smiled and after linger a little more in his embrace, she backed away to give some space between them but Eiji seemed to have other ideas as he held his hand out to her

"Come with me... I have something for you."

She looked at him curiously, looking around in search of something that he could give to her but she didn't found anything hidden so, with a questioning look, she took her hand, letting herself being guided.

They walked mostly in silence, their hands interlaced with each other despite being in a place where they would probably be seen, yet the school year was over, such like Eiji's internship so there was really nothing stopping them anymore.

It was starting to become a tradition for them to deal with their stuff in the detention room and honestly, it had been a pure miracle at how many times they had spent there without anyone else bothering them.

"Here," Eiji told her while giving her a notebook that he had taken from under one desk, not saying anything else.

Kanae looked at the notebook confused. How was that a gift, she didn't really understand but Eiji surely had something on his mind.

Her eyes analyzed the cover of the small book, it was completely black, nothing out of the ordinary until she opened the notebook and saw the pages inside it, all of them had something written until it reached the middle of the journal, something she immediately.

Slowly, Kanae started reading page by page, her heart beating wildly as she read the words that were written, each of them explaining reasons of why he loved her and making her somehow falling in love even more than she already was.

Only you make me experience those emotions, which nobody can give me.

I love you because you have taught me the true meaning of love.

You are a light at the end of the tunnel for me and I'll follow you wherever you go.

But there's still so much I need to find about you...So many more things to love. So...

She gulped and felt her hands shaking as she turned the page, the last one that was followed by the other half of the notebook completely empty.

Her mouth was wide open while the tears from happiness she had been holding on from reading his gift couldn't be suppressed anymore "Eiji..."

Will you marry me and help me fulfill the list?

"I told you that there wasn't needed to wait much longer." He smiled and walked from the desk he had been leaning on, while watching Kanae read, to her, drying her tears with his thumb before taking the box that was inside his jacket's pocket and kneel down in front of her "Kanae... I meant every single word that is there written so I will just ask you, will you marry me?"

"You know I hate to cry in front of you. What are you even waiting for? Just put the ring on. " She joked and cleaned the tear that was left from her eye, smiling brightly at him and giving out her hand, watching him smile back while sliding the ring and getting up, being immediately tackled in a hug.

* * *

The wedding didn't happen until four years later, by then Eiji had already officially finished his studies in college, having already uncountable companies invitations for job positions due to his curriculum and Kanae had a stable career that she had been able to work for it herself and actually enjoyed.

After Kanae's graduation, Eiji moved to her place, where they had started to live together since and both agreed on planning to stay there until there was a need for a change such as perhaps the extension of a special little one in their small family of two.

The ceremony had been simple, aside from the closest family of both there were only invited the small group of friends that had been with them even after high school, their presence even more remarkable than their families themselves.

However, Kanae had to try so hard to not laugh at how both Misaki and Ryoka were almost crying their eyes out during the ceremony, Toshiko controlling herself a little more than those two but the ginger-haired had caught her also whipping some tears from time to time, Michio was trying to calm his girlfriend, whose hormones had been out of control thanks to the outcomes of the pregnancy - Kanae still remembered the drama Ryoka had done to convince her to move the wedding to a date where she could still wear the dress- and the twins... She wasn't sure if they were mocking the crying girls or if they were actually emotional themselves-

The choice of the most simple of the simplest was easy, both Eiji and Kanae didn't really found any extravagant party of their interest. In those years they have been together, their feelings for each other had only gotten stronger and even if they knew they truly belonged to each other, having the usual ceremony would bring that message to the rest of the society itself and so, that day only had that meaning.

With or without a wedding, both of them would be happy as long as they were together but, aside from Kanae, the families of both sides were extremely traditional so that was the only reason the ceremony was needed, otherwise, she would be eternally happy even without having to pass by the two-hour sermon.

But, as they listened the blessing being given, as they kissed for the first time as officially married, and as they held each other in their arms through their day, they realized, this wasn't the end of their story.

It was just the beginning.

Love stories happen in every possible situation, yet to someone as responsible as Eiji Kashii, it was a little ironic how his story had started, developed and evolved all in the same place, possibly the last place anyone would think the perfect student would ever fall in love.

For someone that never really believed love was something for her, Kanae had found herself in a complete mess when she finally fell for someone, which caused her frequent visits to a particular room, where her life changed completely and finally she could give love a chance.

Stories are created every day and every hour but the only story that truly mattered to both Eiji and Kanae was the one that started in the detention room, a room many students preferred to avoid, yet if asked to any of the two referred characters they would probably say:

"Detention? Yes, please."

* * *

 ** _More A/N: Thanks for staying with me and reading this fic until the end. I should probably post my next JT AU really, really soon ( as in with some luck I'll probably upload it tomorrow ) so look forward to it ^^_**

 ** _Well, on a final note I would like to repeat that I'll still probably work some few one-shots, side stories for this universe as there are many characters that deserve more attention so these one-shots might not always be Torashi trash._**

 ** _Thanks once again._**


End file.
